Cold Winter Days
by PhantomHeero
Summary: It's a cross over of Real life, but in Screen names of our characters we were. It's about this girl named Kirara, that met this guy named Heero, and she helped him through a lot.It's a true story, and its is a bit sad.


Cold Winter Day…

Written By: Aku (FFC)Kirara(Kagome)

**This is a true story. I changed it though because it was on the computer I was talking to him on but I hope you enjoy. It's about how I met this one guy, and how my life went when I met him and after. It is sad, dramatic, and crazy, but it really shows you the true feeling of when someone is happy, sad, depressed, and can feel the love. I might be too young to fall in love, but I did and nothing could ever change that thought. I hope you enjoy, this true story of the cold winter day…**

**Chapter 1**

**I was a new teen in school. I mean sure it was cold we are up in Moon Spring and its winter. I didn't see what a day this would be for a new girl, going off to High school, and meeting the new wonder land of this beautiful yet sickening day.**

**I hated winter; I hated it for its stupid love, for its family caring moments. None of those things ever made me happy, none of them made me smile, or think if I cared. **

**It was in November, but it felt so much like December. The snow flakes falling on my face as I look up at the new school I was suppose to enter. I was only 12, and already in High school.**

**Girls and boys went into their classes, as I slowly walked through the hall, looking at the ground and thinking to myself and asking if this would be a good or bad day. **

**I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and looked down the list; it said my first class was English, in 814. I sighed crumpling up the paper; I knew I was going to go home early, if the day was bad. I opened the door to the class room, and saw people running around the class as the teacher is fast asleep at his desk.**

**That was one thing I liked, no talking teachers at school. I walked in further, looking back and forth through the class, seeing who was there and who I could judge on their stereotype, since I could tell by looking at them they were already judging me as a freak.**

**I looked in the far back to see a glowing light shine through a window to a 13 year old boy. He was emotionless, staring out the frozen window. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, that light attracted me like a fly and a zapper.**

**The shadow of the snow flakes from outside the window was showing on his face. His brown hair, gray eyes, and rugged clothes just made me see what kind of soul he already had. **

**To me I addressed him as quiet, mean, temperamental, and protective over his loved ones. I wanted to go up to him and talk to him but I had a feeling I wouldn't. I was to stiff, it was either the coldness or my legs were numb from the light that zapped me.**

**I was waiting for a person to come up to me and swap me like a bug to finish me off, but no one came. The only thing that kept me standing was the warmth I felt inside my heart.**

**I have a black heart, something that just wants to kill me. But for the first time I felt something, other than pain.**

**An hour passed, and the class was over. The boy got up and walked passed me, and I just stood there staring at him like an idiot I am. I was able to walk after he disappeared when the door closed.**

**I sighed now knowing my heart was frozen from the ice and the light in the room was about the only thing that made me think straight. I walked out of the class, not caring for the other classes I had to go to. **

**I just wanted to go home, to think, to stay emotionless and cold inside. So I did I went home alone, and didn't return to school that day, even though it was my first Friday there. **

**Saturday had come and all I could think about doing was walk around and get to know this new place. I walked around, seeing a park full of snow. I liked the way it looked, so peaceful, so lovely, but I did not want to enter, for I hated those feelings, yet I liked them.**

**I walked in the park, looking at the trees. To me I was the only one there, instead of one person who I just happened to sit by. I looked next to me when I was sitting on the bench. **

**The boy from yesterday was there, staring at the school. My eyes watered, not from tears, but from the warmth that washed my heart suddenly. **

"**Hi…My name is Kirara…what's yours?" The boy didn't even move. He just sat there and turned his head to the ground like he never heard a thing. **

**That didn't stop me; I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to be close to him, to get to know him.**

"**Why are you all alone?" I smiled at him, my eyes stayed open like a gentle angel watching over their miracle child.**

"…" **The boy just glared at me as if I was just a bird that was being fed by an old lady right next to him. **

"**I guess you don't like talking. You know it's not always good to be alone…"**

"**You, don't have to be here…" The boy said. I shook my head, figuring it was useless for him to try, I am stubborn. "No, I am not leaving you alone."**

"…" **He looked at me fully. I smiled even brighter. "My name is Heero," he said.**

**Chapter 2**

**I stayed with him through the whole day. I never wanted to leave him; neither did my heart nor my soul. All I did was blab on at times about my self, since it was useless trying to get to know him.**

**He would just sit there, listening and glaring at me. I waited until he left fully, when it was pitch black and absolutely no one was awake. I got up from the bench, and looked at the ground, my eyes back to the emotionless beings they were. **

**I softly put my gloved hand on my chest where I could feel the warmth of the beat of my heart. I smiled, it felt good, I began to walk off and back home.**

**The next day came, it was Sunday, I ran outside and to the park, thinking and hoping Heero was there. I made it there huffing with air, the snow flakes hitting my skin, I didn't even feel them, and I wasn't numb from the cold. I looked at the bench and there sat Heero. **

**He was looking at the ground emotionlessly. I walked to him and said, "Hi…" He looked up at me, and stared, "…" **

**I sat next to him, and began to wonder why he was so quiet. "Why don't you talk…?"**

"**Because, talking only brings problems," he said quietly. "I don't think so; I would like to talk with you."**

**He just stared silently, "…"**

**After a while some kids from the school began to show up, they were sitting by the bench talking in their cliques. I got up and left, now Heero has some people to talk to, oh was I wrong. I didn't know he didn't have friends.**

**A week passed, I would come to him while he was alone and talk with him, and as usual he wouldn't answer but listen. I had also gained some new friends, nice ones but sluttish ones always looking for some guys and fooling around. I had heard from people that no one likes Heero because he was so quiet and cruel at times. I felt bad but at the same time enjoyed it because Heero listened to me and I enjoyed staying just near him.**

**I got up from my bed it was a school day, every day was snowing. I quickly got ready and headed to school, entering my class room impatiently, to see Heero in his usual spot, and surrounded by two other guys who were laughing and asking girls to marry them, they were adding the girls to their list.**

**Heero noticed me and wide eyed came to me, and asked me, "will you marry me?" I blinked slightly blushing, "what?"**

**He looked at the ground, you couldn't really see it but he had a very faint blush on his face, "it's a game me and two guys are playing, we're asking girls if they would marry us, whoever gets the most girls wins…" My eyes softened, my blush disappeared, but I didn't let that put me down, I smiled, "Yeah, why not it won't hurt." **

**He nodded, "fine." He walked back to the two guys and said the number of girls which was 19, one of the guys named Josh had 18, and the other had 12. I smiled and decided to go home early so Heero can enjoy himself.**

**10 days later, it is Wednesday. I sat outside in the park, with a group of people, Heero was next to me. I was arguing with this guy about something random, and he got really angry. The boy got up, grabbing an apple next to him; he backed up and chucked it straight at me.**

**Heero got up quickly and caught the apple, he grabbed a role of string some girl was using for a project, and tied the boy to a near tree, then Heero shoved the apple in to the boy's mouth and sat back next to Kirara. **

**Everyone looked at Heero amazed, but he closed his eyes, and leaned back, ignoring everyone around him like usual. I looked at Heero with calm and sensitive eyes, then smiled, "Thank you Heero." **

**My smile drifted away as I began to think to myself. (**_I can't believe Heero did that…I can feel a blush come along but its not showing... Heero….._

**The day slowly went passed.**

**Three days passed, I ran to school actually trying to get there on time. The only reason I went there was because of Heero. I really wanted to be with him no matter what.**

**I ran into class to see the whole class fighting with Josh, Heero's best friend. Heero himself got angry and was fighting with everyone. I dropped my school bag and walked to Heero's side with confident eyes.**

**Heero looked at me, and was dragged with Josh to another room, I followed.**

"**They are all idiots man…" Josh said, sitting in a desk, the teachers haven't even arrived at school yet. "Well, I am sticking by your side; no one messes with my friends." Heero said, leaning against a close wall.**

**I stood in front of the door and looked at the ground thinking to myself. "We can take them, besides they are fighting for a stupid reason, so we have a stronger group then them."**

**Heero looked at me with calm eyes, and nodded. He walked back in the room, and a few minutes passed, and Heero called for us to come back in. As me and Josh entered the room half the people were out, the others sitting in their desks and minding their own businesses. I smiled at Heero while he wasn't looking.**

**The day passed by.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Seven days passed, it was night, snowing. I was arguing with a guy named John, it was outside a store, and for some stupid reason. He had asked me out and I said no, but he wouldn't take it. He started yelling about how I should leave Heero alone because he doesn't care about anyone. I finally got him to calm down, but the Heero thing stuck on my mind. **

**I remembered then that Heero was alone in the park, so I ran to the park, figuring John would be ok. **

**Heero sat on the bench looking at the ground, when he heard me, he looked at me, "…"**

**I sat next to him and smiled, "how are you, Heero?" **

**Heero then looked behind me, my eyes narrowed looking into Heero's, I looked behind me to see John with an angry expression on his face. I thought to myself and said 'Oh god.'**

**John pointed at Heero, "I use to remember when we were friends, I still don't know why I was yours it was stupid!"**

**Heero glared, "it's the people like you is the reasons I don't have friends…" John then glared back, then looked at me, "you told me you would always stay by my side." **

**I looked at him weirdly, I was wondering when I said that, because I didn't, "I didn't say that, and even if I did, I am sticking by Heero's side no matter what."**

**Heero looked at me, "…"**

**John looked back at Heero extremely angry now, he was determined to get me away from Heero, or get Heero away from me, "Heero you should here what Kirara says about you, she was talking about you behind your back, bad stuff."**

**I looked at John now angry my self, "no I didn't! I never talk about Heero behind his back!" **

**Heero now was looking back and worth. "Yeah you did, just last week, stop lying!" **

"**But I didn't, I swear, Heero I didn't talk about you behind your back!" I looked at Heero my eyes sad. I was frightened to death that Heero wouldn't believe me. To me…he was everything, he made winter seem like summer, I could feel the snow flakes not as something that numbs my body but as something soft. He was my dream I dreamt about every day, he was the one thing that kept me living.**

**Heero glared at John, "Kirara wouldn't say anything about me! She was the only one that stood by my side, unlike other people! She helps me and is always there and not once left!"**

**After Heero said that, it was silent. A few minutes had passed, Heero still had his angry glare at John as John had it back at Heero. I was looking into Heero's eyes, my emotions calm, my heart beating like a drum.**

**Heero broke the silence, "Leave…"**

**John smirked and left the park.**

**Heero turned to me. I smiled and stood up, "well that was interesting."**

**Heero got up as well, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you…" He held me there, I could hear his heart. A blush on my face, I couldn't believe he actually hugged me.**

"**For what…?"**

"**For always being here for me, no one has ever stayed by my side." He gripped a little harder, laying his head on the top of mine.**

"**No matter what Heero, I will always be here for you."**

**He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "I never hugged anyone…" I believed that. And, it made me happy….**

**Chapter 4.**

**A month had pass, and it was finally December. A day or so ago I was asked out by a guy named Mike, and I accepted it, he was a nice person. I walked into class, and Mike followed, Heero and five other people were in the room.**

**Heero glared at Mike, and then pushed Mike out of the room and locked it. I blinked looking at Heero, I tried holding back from smiling or laughing.**

"**Heero please let him in." Heero looked at me, then unlocked the door. Mike came in glaring at Heero. "Why did you do that?"**

"**I don't like you." Heero said plain and simple. I laughed silently hoping no one would hear which they didn't.**

**This happened for about a week, until I found out…**

**Mike was addicted to games, would pay much more attention to games than me. Heero noticed after seeing me alone in the park so much with sad expressions on my face, it really made Heero mad. Heero began to talk to Mike more, but when I was alone with Heero he would tell me he really hated Mike, and I should dump him. After a while I took Heero's advice and left Mike, Mike didn't seem to care at all.**

**Days passed and I watched as Heero gained more and more friends and became more social, I smiled at it, but deep down inside, I was burning…So…I had made a decision. And it torn my heart into pieces…….**

**Chapter 5. The broken soul, and lost dreams forever…**

**A day passed, I walked to the park slowly, kicking the snow, tears in my eyes, they fell to the ground when I made it to the entrance and looked at Heero. Heero looked at me with a slight smile, then noticed the tears.**

**I looked at Heero and wiped away the tears, "Heero I need to tell you something."**

**He walked to me, now knowing this wasn't going to be good. "What?" I looked at the ground beside us, "I am leaving, and I am not coming back."**

**His eyes widened, "what, why!" He grabbed my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes. "Because no one needs me anymore."**

**He shook his head rapidly trying not to hear that, "No, someone needs you." **

"**Who, Heero tell me who." I looked at him with sad eyes.**

**He then, hugged me tightly tears filling his eyes, but he didn't let them fall, I hugged him back. "I do…I need you…"**

**I shook my head, "No you don't, you got friends now, and I helped you as much as possible." He gripped tighter, one tear falling from his eye and onto my shoulder. "NO, I need you." With all my strength, I pushed him away, and ran off. I believed it hurt me than it had ever hurt him. **

**Heero, stood there wide eyed. But I was to fast, so fast I was gone in a minute. I held my heart as I ran into my apartment and into my room, I collapsed on the floor, crying my eyes out, it was the day after Christmas. I coughed gagging for air, my body became extremely numb from pain, as I fell to the ground fully, I squeezed my fist that was on my heart, and more and more tears fell. This was the worse pain I had ever and will ever feel. **

**But I had to go…**

**Fatal true love….Fatal dreams….**

**The End.**


End file.
